El libro incorrecto
by Annie858
Summary: Tolerar las discusiones de Ron y Hermione nunca ha sido fácil para Harry.


.

**_El libro incorrecto_**

_._

_¡Pop!_

Medio dormido escuchó el claro ruido que produce la aparición. Gruño internamente, estaba seguro que tan solo había alcanzado a dormir dos minutos, se sentía como si lo hubiesen despertado después de tan solo _dos_ minutos.

Aún no lograba despertar del todo, su mente parecía flotar en la niebla y algo que lo arrastraba a dejarse sumergir por la inconsciencia nuevamente, su cuerpo parecía pesado y sin ninguna intención de querer moverse.

_No puede ser_. Pensó exasperado._ ¡no puede ser!._

El gimoteo adolorido de la chica se escuchó en toda la habitación, parecía que lloraba tanto que no podía respirar, luego pasos suaves acercándose y finalmente la cama se hundió donde ella se dejó caer a su lado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tomar la varita, reconocería esos pasos en cualquier lugar.

Bostezó sin abrir los ojos aún.

-H-Hermione, ¿qué...? ¿qué hora es?... - la voz le salió como un gorjeo extraño.

Aunque su cuerpo le pedía horrores seguir durmiendo, su conciencia se lo impidió. Su mejor amiga lo necesitaba. Tanteó ciegamente en la mesita de noche y encendió la lamparilla, siguió tanteando un poco más y encontró sus anteojos.

-Hermione... ¿por qué...?-

Se obligó a incorporarse en la cama de a poco pasándose las manos por el rostro para despertar. Tenía trabajo por la mañana. ¡Era injusto!. No era _su_ novia la que lloraba a su lado, recordaba haber dejado a Ginny durante la tarde con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro en la puerta de su departamento después de una romántica despedida antes de que ella viajara.

Soltó un suspiró derrotado y medio dormido, alargó una mano torpe para golpear el hombro de su amiga en lo que él consideraba una señal de apoyo.

-¿qué sucedió? -preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados.

Hermione lloraba ahogada.

\- es que... es que...él, él me... -

Soltó el llanto aun más fuerte y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Harry gruñó de frustración, tendría una seria conversación acerca de esto con Ron en la mañana.

-¿qué hizo _ahora_...? -

Hermione continuó tratando de detener las lágrimas con frustración del rostro y se volvió para mirarle. Su ojos castaños estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su mirada era maníaca.

\- H-hace unos días atrás estábamos hablando de nosotros... ya sabes - se ruborizó furiosamente - hablamos sobre la fecha en que podríamos casarnos - alzó su mano donde el anillo de compromiso que Ron le había entregado hacía un mes atrás brilló a la luz de la lámpara - Ron ofreció que la boda fuese el día de mi cumpleaños porque creyó que sería un detalle lindo para mí, pero yo le dije que no me parecía ya que él terminaría olvidando una de las dos fechas y él me dijo que no, que al contrario y que así haríamos solo una celebración al año por los dos y que con nuestra enorme familia y amigos tendríamos muchos invitados, y que así solo tendríamos que realizar un banquete y... -

Harry suspiró apresurado.

\- al punto Hermione, son las dos de la mañana -

-...entonces le dije que no estaba asegura, pero que podría ser una buena idea porque yo era horrible cocinando, y que tendríamos que ayudarnos con eso y hacerlo juntos cuando nos casáramos y viviéramos juntos... - una ola de nuevos sollozos volvió a embargarla - ya sabes con nuestros trabajo y todo... y él... y él -

Harry soltó un ruido frustrado, aun no entendía el problema.

\- y él hoy... hoy... - Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos, claramente escandalizada, su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos - me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, y me dio un regalo y... y... -

-y... -apremió Harry impaciente por volver a dormir.

-¡y era un libro! - exclamó Hermione incrédula, golpeó las frazadas - ¡Ron me regaló un libro! -

Harry parpadeó más confundido que nunca. No dijo nada, observó a su amiga como esperando que continuara la explicación.

\- y el problema es que te dio un libro...- susurró lentamente.

La chica llorando a lágrima viva, mientras su amigo le observaba aturdido.

\- pero tu amas leer Hermione... - dudó, tratando de ser lo más comprensible que pudo - todos te regalan libros, yo te regalé un libro para Navidad, tú...-

-¡pero no Ron! - exclamó la chica exasperada - Ron jamás me da libros, Ron es... es... es diferente, él me conoce... jamás me había regalado un libro, ni siquiera cuando teníamos doce años... -

Harry asintió. Era oficial, no entendía a las mujeres y su mejor amiga no era la excepción.

-y el problema es que te dio un libro...- repitió.

\- ¡un libro de cocina, Harry! - gimoteó - _¡Prepara más de cien banquetes en no mas de cinco encantamientos...!_ -

Hermione siguió llorando. Harry mataría a Ron, por ponerlo a él en esta situación, observó el techo sin saber que hacer ni que decir. No quiso comentar que el libro le parecía bastante útil e interesante.

-es un bárbaro, insensible y troglodita - siseó Hermione indignada.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose de un golpe fuerte llamó su atención. Luego el sonido de los pasos fuertes de Ron en el pasillo, la puerta estaba abierta y ambos le vieron pasar en frente de la habitación de Harry hacia la siguiente. Se detuvo en seco y volvió dos pasos para observar nuevamente que en la habitación de su mejor amigo estaba la chica.

Soltó una risa evidentemente sarcástica y observó directamente a la castaña.

\- ¡genial, simplemente genial! - aulló mordaz -¡esto es _malditamente_ genial!, ¿por casualidad, sabes que yo_ también_ vivo aquí, verdad? -

\- ¡¿donde más quería que viniera?! - disparó la chica destilando veneno en la voz.

\- ¡vaya, no lo sé... pero tienes razón! - gritó burlón, hizo como si pensara en una alternativa - ¡ah, ya sé!... tal vez podrías haberte aparecido en cualquier otro _estúpido_ lugar de Inglaterra ¡que no sea justamente mi casa! -rugió

\- ¡no es mi culpa que vivas con mi mejor amigo! - chilló Hermione de vuelta.

\- tu mejor amigo, tu mejor amigo... ¡bien! - le gritó Ron - ¡perfecto, jodidamente perfecto! haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces al fin y al cabo - siseó -¡haz lo que quieras! -

-¡es eso justamente lo que hago! -gritó de vuelta la chica con el rostro terso de ira - ¡no puedes decirme donde ir también Ronald! -

Ron la observó iracundo y sin respuesta, por lo que se conformó con cerrar la puerta de la habitación de un portazo furioso.

Hermione se tapó el rostro y siguió llorando más fuerte que antes.

-lo siento mucho, Harry... -susurró- yo no, no sabía donde... Ginny partió a Bélgica esta noche - explicó - eras el único que... yo... -

\- no hay problema - gruñó el muchacho restregándose los ojos y sin poder creer su mala suerte, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario.

\- ¿te quedarás aquí hoy, verdad? -preguntó

\- ¡de ninguna manera saldré de esta habitación para encontrarme con ese..!. -

\- bien- se apresuró Harry - toma mi habitación, yo puedo ir a dormir en la pieza de arriba...- sonrió tratando de alivianar el ambiente - bueno, la verdad es que todas las camisolas de mujer se me acabaron pero tengo unas camisetas viejas que te pueden servir. -

\- gracias, Harry - sonrió la chica entre lágrimas.

Le lanzó una camiseta enorme de color azul y unos pantalones, obviamente masculinos, de color gris.

-iré a preparar un té para que te calmes... -

La chica asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-Hermione... - trató de ser lo más sensible que pudo, para no provocar otra crisis de llanto - entonces...hoy Ron se equivocó al darte un libro por...-

-¡porque es un troglodita! - respondió furiosa - ¡él sabe que tengo planes para mi vida y que no es mi ambición ser una esposa perfecta los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año y mucho menos tener que cocinar todos los días para él!, eso es lo mas insultante que ha hecho durante toda su vida, no porque vaya a casarme con él, tengo que aprender a cocinar en forma perfecta para él ¿en que siglo cree que vivimos?! -

Harry la observó aturdido.

-¡vaya, evidentemente un insensible...! -comentó

La chica no captó el sarcasmo.

-un hombre egoísta y anticuado... -

Harry revoleó los ojos sin que ella lo viera.

-desleal, también - soltó sin mas - deshonesto, cobarde... poco confiable...-

La chica levantó el rostro sorprendida, vio que Harry esta bromeando y sonrió levemente.

\- no... -susurró con ternura- no lo es... - sonrió, soltó un suspiro y se ruborizó -¡Ron es todo lo opuesto a eso...! -

Harry abrió la puerta para salir sonriendo.

\- es que creí que estábamos acusando a Ron con características que no le pertenecían -Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry no lo permitió - te traeré un té, cámbiate mientras regreso -

Salió al rellano y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Llegó a la pequeña cocina donde Ron estaba apoyado en sobre el aparador con expresión de pocos amigos y comiendo los restos de un trozo de pastel de chocolate. El mismo pastel que Andrómeda les había enviado hacía tres días atrás.

-¿Por qué comes eso? - soltó apenas lo vio.

Ron no levanto el rostro de la bandeja.

\- tengo entrenamiento mañana temprano - explicó - no puedo tomar firewhisky, aunque quiera, te imaginas el dolor de cabeza y la resaca que tendré - agregó - además, se acabaron mis ranas de chocolate... -

Harry le miró.

\- a tu lado hay un paquete completo-

\- esas son tuyas -

Harry chasqueó los labios exasperado, tomó el paquete y se lo lanzó al frente. Ron lo atrapó rápido.

-¡ustedes dos me volverán loco! -

Ron sonrió levemente y le observó.

-ella... - comenzó - ¿dijo Hermione algo de mi? - preguntó

\- algo -rió Harry, tomando una taza - no mucho la verdad...-

Ron rió también, lucía frustrado y enfurecido .

\- ¡fue solo un libro, Harry! - soltó exasperado e incrédulo -_¡todos_ le regalan libros y por el primero que _yo_ le doy arma todo un jaleo! - abrió el paquete de ranas de chocolate con más fuerza de la debida - ¡debiste verla Harry, de un momento a otro estaba ahí sonriéndome contenta, emocionada, besándome de agradecimiento - su mejor amigo soltó un gruñido - ¡y al siguiente...! - observó a su mejor amigo con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡al siguiente echaba fuego por la boca, parecía un dragón enjaulado, tratándome de troglodita, sexista... y algo más ¿que es eso Harry, debo sentirme ofendido, es una enfermedad?! - el pelinegro se echó a reír - en serio, Harry, está loca... Hermione está loca - se echó a la boca la cabeza de una rana, negó con la cabeza - ¡estoy completamente enamorado de una mujer loca! -

-lo bueno es que ella también está enamorada de ti -

Ron continuó.

-Fue ella... ella quien me dijo que no podía cocinar que tendríamos que hacerlo juntos cuando estuviésemos casados y yo... ¡claro no hay problema!...me encanta cocinar con ella y pasar tiempo con ella, Harry, quiero hacer todo con ella - siguió desahogándose - entonces cuando vi ese libro en _Flourish and Blotts_ pensé de inmediato en ella, pensé que como a ella le gusta hacer _todo_ bien, perfecto y ser la mejor en todo que mejor que ayudarla a mejorar en la cocina... pero la hubiese visto Harry, se puso como loca, me gritó que si acaso solo por ser mujer yo pretendía encerrarla en una cocina por el resto de su vida! - miró a Harry sin entender - ¿Por qué querría yo encerrarla, Harry, jamás la encerraría... bueno a menos que...?

-es una expresión muggle, Ron - se apresuró Harry divertido - no es literal... -

Ron continuó sin prestar mayor atención.

-voy a casarme con una mujer loca... - soltó - ¡como podía yo saber que había un tipo de libro que no le gustaba! -

Siguió comiendo su rana de chocolate amargamente.

\- ¡y ahí estaba ella gritándome, llorando y luego comenzó a enviar hechizos por doquier, fue aterrador!-

\- ¡serás un Auror, Ron! - soltó el pelinegro incrédulo.

\- ¡has visto a Hermione descontrolada antes Harry!, no lo niegues, a ti también te asusta -

Harry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a servir el té.

\- A Hermione no le gusta ese té muggle de bolsitas...-apuntó el pelirrojo - ella prefiere... -

Harry dejó la tetera con fuerza sobre el aparador.

\- sabes Ron - interrumpió Harry exasperado - por si no lo notaste, _tu_ novia me despertó a las dos de la mañana, _llorando_, por tu supuesta culpa y solo Merlín entiende por qué, ahora ella, _tu novia_, tomará el té que yo le lleve sea cual sea, me lo debe - tomó la taza en sus manos zanjando la cuestión - además... el té muggle es más fácil y rápido de preparar. -

Ron negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- ponle dos de azúcar... - agregó como si no lo hubiese oído - la calmará -

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró buscando paciencia - ¡dije que tomará lo que sea yo le lleve! - siseó - ahora, tú anda a la cama, luces horrible y mañana tienes clase práctica de defensa, duerme algo si no quieres que Cornwell te patee el culo dormido mañana por la mañana -

Sin dirigirla una palabra más a Ron, se encaminó nuevamente por el corredor hacia su habitación. Golpeó dos veces la puerta.

-pasa Harry... -

Hermione estaba ya lista para dormir, sentada en el lado derecho de la cama, trenzándose el cabello largo a un lado y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Harry se acercó a ella y dejó el té en la mesita de noche a su lado.

La chica se ruborizó y evitó por todos los medios la mirada de su mejor amigo.

\- él... - comenzó - ¿dijo Ron algo de mi? - preguntó insegura.

-algo - sonrió, Harry negando con la cabeza exasperado, sus dos amigos eran todo una caso - no mucho la verdad... -

La chica soltó un suspiro y observó el té que Harry le había dejado a un lado.

-¿esta es ropa de Ron, verdad? - continuó.

-No lo sé - se defendió Harry - eso creo...

-Mis padres le regalaron este pijama para la Navidad pasada-

Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione le observó.

-¿qué opinas tú, Harry? - preguntó suavemente - ¿crees como yo que Ron al darme ese libro...? -

\- yo creo que no lo hizo con mala intención, Hermione - dijo finalmente - y creo también que estás un poco nerviosa... -

La chica se mordió el labio como cayendo en la cuenta de su reacción.

-siento mucho haberte despertado... -dijo culpable.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para acariciar su cabello paternalmente.

-no te preocupes... - dijo con una sonrisa - ahora toma tu té... yo _necesito_ dormir. -

Alguien carraspeó en la puerta con fuerza.

Ambos se volvieron a ver a Ron que estaba ahí, con cara de pocos amigos, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la castaña y con una taza en sus manos.

\- toma esto, Harry - se acercó y se la tendió a su mejor amigo - dale esto a Hermione, o no se calmará y no logrará dormir, lo sé porque he tenido que lidiar con sus rabietas desde que... -

-¡como te atreves! -

-... es té con un poco de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar... - la ignoró el pelirrojo - es la única forma. -

Harry frunció el ceño, resopló molesto y se levantó sin recibir la taza.

\- dásela tu - espetó, bostezó involuntariamente - ya basta por favor, yo solo quiero dormir -agregó - dormiré arriba, Ron, fue suficiente por hoy. -

Tomó su cepillo de dientes del armario y se dirigió hacia el baño de enfrente negando con la cabeza

\- gracias por el té, Ronald - escuchó a Hermione decir con voz pomposa y formal.

No demoró más de tres minutos en cepillarse los dientes y prepararse para volver a dormir. Tuvo que casi sostenerse por la impresión cuando salió del baño y escuchó la voz ahora suave, tierna y casi _coqueta_ de Hermione desde su habitación.

-...irracional y un poco nerviosa - explicaba -¿aún vas a casarte conmigo, verdad? -

Luego escuchó a Ron en el mismo tono.

\- bueno... - decía suficiente - he estado pensando en retirar la propuesta después de tu segundo hechizo y... -

-¡No! - exclamó su amiga riendo - ¡no lo hagas, yo...! -

Ron la cortó riendo.

\- entonces tendrás que convencerme... -

Harry hizo ademán de vomito al escuchar el silencio y luego solo sonidos dentro de la habitación. Se apresuró en abrir la puerta con fuerza, Ron y Hermione estaban de pie a un lado de la cama pegados el uno al otro y besándose con cariño y entusiasmo.

\- ¡ey, Ron! - exclamó completamente indignado - ¡esta es _mi_ habitación, ten un poco de respeto!- Hermione se mordió el labio avergonzada y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su novio. Ron rió satisfecho y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- tienes razón, amigo, lo siento - era evidente que no estaba arrepentido.

\- perdón, Harry - susurró Hermione aun desde el pecho de Ron.

Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas, incrédulo y aturdido a la vez.

-me van a volver loco- exclamó - exclamó entre divertido y exasperado - ¡Fuera de mi habitación, ahora! - rugió.

Los aludidos rieron y Ron no demoró en tomar la mano de la chica para arrastrarla con él hacia la salita. Harry la cortó en seco

-Hermione, olvidaste tu té.

Ron se detuvo y la chica se volvió para tomar una de las tazas sobre el velador. Sonrió avergonzada nuevamente y volvió a refugiarse en el abrazo de su novio.

-buenas noches, amigo - rió Ron, dándole un golpe en la espalda con la mano que no sostenía la de Hermione - no me esperes despierto, estaremos un rato en la salita y luego apareceré a Hermione en su casa y volveré. -

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- _entrenamiento. mañana. a las nueve -_ siseó.

Ron hizo un gesto afirmativo y sacó a su novia con una enorme sonrisa de la habitación.

Harry soltó un suspiro exasperado. Bostezó nuevamente, cerró la puerta tras él y se dejó caer sobre la cama para meterse entre las frazadas, abrió un ojo para ver la hora, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana. Entonces reparó en la taza de té que aún estaba en el velador.

El té de bolsita que él mismo había preparado seguía intacto sobre él. Negó con la cabeza entre divertido y exasperado.

* * *

_Hola a todos otra vez!, sí lo sé, pareciera que aparezco cada cierto tiempo. Espero estén muy bien y que esta historia les haya gustado también. Déjenme ver que piensan!, un gran abrazo._

_Annie! :)_


End file.
